


Leggero, nel vestito migliore

by gipsiusy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: Oh, Martino was gonna miss him that night. But the day was still young and after a quick call to everyone's parents, they officially had still had it into its wholeness.About what happened sunday





	Leggero, nel vestito migliore

**Author's Note:**

> A brief ficlet that I posted last night on my Tumblr but hey! Let's pester ao3, too!
> 
> English is not my first language so if you notice some mistake please let me know

Martino doesn't remember the last time he felt so light. So free.  
Laughing his ass off while Luchino explained what they did the night before at the pub, where he tried to convince the bartender that the nuts had been stolen by the rats and they ate none of those to have a second ratio. Elia, between him and Luca, was in silent contemplation of the entire adventure, or just waiting for the coffee to kick in. Giò sitting on the round chairs that the very round bar gave to them, to include a fifth person in a very round table for four, also smiling and shooting glances between him, Elia and Niccolò. Niccolò, who was currently sitting on his right, the cup of cappuccino lifted mid-air while he listened, captured, Luca's tale. Their knees pressed together, their hands casually brushing, like it was natural for them to have at least one part of their body close. No, not natural, mandatory.  
He felt the corner of his mouth lift more when he noticed that the foam of the drink had formed some mustache on his mouth.  
“You should keep it, it suits you” he said, while passing him a paper handkerchief.  
“That's the only mustache I'll ever see, I'm afraid, you shouldn't get so attached.”  
“Oh, it's fine, your face is cute even without it”  
He said it lightly, not worrying about what his friends may say or what it could look like from the outside.  
His heart grew a bit when Niccolò's lips curled in the way they usually do when he wants to kiss him, and Martino felt the same need but, even with all the euphory he felt, they just couldn't. They smiled each other, pressing their knees thighter, and exited their private bubble, rejoining their friends, only to discover that Luchino had made a mess with his pastry.  
Oh, Martino was gonna miss him that night. But the day was still young and after a quick call to everyone's parents, they officially had still had it into its wholeness.

  
He still felt light, like a feather, when they got strolling casually on the side of the lake. He knew it was cold, he knew he should have felt freezing, but everything he could master to perceive was the warm reassurance of Niccolò's hand inside his. Giò, Luca and Elia behind them, talking about nonsensical things, creating a human shield between them and the rest of the world. But the world would still be there and Martino was done accepting that things would be thrown at him. He was going to deal with it and at his own condition.  
“Let's take a selfie” he proposes, for much of everyone surprise. Niccolò was still smiling, while the others sorted out how to do to get all of them in the frame. Martino fixed the internal camera and set the timer of two seconds, so they could be ready. He watched the screen, waiting for the two to become one to shoot, but he couldn't help to look for Niccolò's image in the phone, like the idea of a photo of him with them was the irrefutable proof that he was there. With them. With him. For him.  
_Amore mio, comunque vada_

He checked the picture and tried to fight the silly giggle that was rising from his stomach. All he wanted to do was going back to the house, to Niccolò's bedroom, to the first floor bathroom, and kiss him more and more. He was allowed now. He was free to do it.

But instead, he just posted the pic on Instagram, using as caption one of the nonsensical things that Giò said before, and laughed hard with the boys - his friends and his boyfriend- at Luca's face.

(they actually got more picture, once they started. A couple more shot group, one of Ni laughing for something Luca or Elia said, and one more selfie, just the two of them. He had to lower himself a bit, to get Niccolò’s face on the same level of his, but it was worth it when Niccolò gently kissed his cheek. He may print the last one, one day)

He was still light, like when you drink something alcoholic without having food before. The day passed fast, too fast for his wishes, and now they were dropping their friends at home. Luchino at the end fell asleep on Giovanni shoulder and woke up just to say “goodnight.” Or, at least, his version of goodnight. More like a mixture of sounds and vowels.

“He's gonna be fine” assured Elia, but he didn't seem so certain of it, either.

Elia’s dropping off went uneventful, except that to get out of the mess of houses and condos they had to circle the apartment building at least three times, but hey! They got out, eventually!

Giovanni climbed down the car and put his head inside the window to say the last goodbye.

“Thank you again for the lift, Niccolò”

“Please, it was the least I could do. I made you sleep on the floor of your own house”

“You know what? You're right. Marti, you still own me”

“ _ Ma che infame che sei _ !” Marti laughed, signaling in with a hand. He heard Niccolò's soft laugh, but he still stared at his best friend getting inside the house, waving one last time.

The moment of stillness, in the dark, reminded him of the night before. After all the kissing and the feeling, what lasted longer was the need to feel the other closer. He knew the sentiment was reciprocal because Niccolò's hand was on his face, leaving what was supposed to be a brief caress, but when the hand reached Martino’s mouth, he took it and left a kiss in his palm.

They stayed there for a moment, holding hands and just breathing quietly. Content. Happy.

Niccolò, then, started the car again, and this time Martino had to give the direction to his own house. It was so weird, for Marti, that Niccolò now knew where he lived. He could see the light on in his house, his mom was probably waiting for him, and Martino knew they really couldn't, but his first instinct was to ask him to get in.

_Another time_ , he thought, and he meant it.

“Well, look at me” he said instead, when the car stopped. “With my fancy boyfriend and his fancy car, who offers me and my friends breakfast”

Niccolò looked at _him_ , in a way that had nothing to do with what he said after.

“Oh, so that's the reason why you're with me. You want me only for my luxurious lifestyle”

Niccolò pretended to be shocked, one hand on his chest, the other to his head. He had already unfolded the seat belt, and in the motion, his body got closer to Martino, leaning from his sit to the center of the vehicle.

“Yes” confirmed Martino, grabbing his face with both hands. “Absolutely” said, and then kissed him. And then again. And then another. Just because they could. Niccolò's hand travelled from Martino wrist, to his arm, to his shoulder, grabbing it sweetly. With the other arm he tried to stay stable, using Martino sit to get balance.

They kissed more than what was safe to do outside Martino's house.

Martino was well aware about the amount of people who got back home at that time. The number of persons who could see him and Niccolò breathing each other more than oxygen itself.

But he couldn't find himself to care. He felt invincible. Shielded from whatever was wrong in that world who would see something wicked in his love.

They had to stop, though, whether they liked or not. Martino had to get home, Niccolò too, their mom called at least twice during the last half hour.

So Martino leaned with his forehead on Niccolò's one, breathing out carefully.

“I gotta go”

“I know”

“I really.. really don't want to”

“Me neither”

“But we have to”

“Yes”

The exchange happened with each in the mirrored position of the other. Marti played briefly with Niccolò's hair, his elbow resting on Ni shoulder. Eyes wide open, he tried to capture every second of him, every colour, every shade, every note, every moment. He needed those, if he wanted to survive the night.

“We'll see each other tomorrow”, said Ni, and it wasn't a question.

Martino nodded, and tried to disentangle himself from him. Easy was to step back with his body, harder was getting rid of the urge to hug him one last time, kiss him one last moment.

But they had tomorrow. 

And the day after. And one after that one.

Marti made him promise, earlier that day, to not disappear again. To not cut him off again. And Niccolò promised with words, yes, but more with everything he is. Martino may distrust his words, but his body does not lie. His soul, speaking directly with Martino’s one, was as clear as water when he promised. And Marti believed him.

Martino stepped out of the car, hoping that the fresh air would help regaining control, but all it did was making him miss the warmth of Niccolò more.

He forced himself to walk in the direction of the main door of the condo, turning only when he was in front of it, only to discover that the car was still off and Niccolò had climbed out and now was racing towards him.

Martino met him halfway, holding his face and kissing it desperately.

“I didn't kiss you goodnight” informed him Niccolò, a smart smile on his face when he walked backwards to the vehicle. 

Marti couldn’t wait for being kissed good morning.

  
  



End file.
